Merry and Pippin's beginning
by Merrythetallest
Summary: The beginning of a beautiful friendship with Merry and Pippin. Hope you like it! Leave reviews below...


"Class, do you know where you can find a plant watering source," Miss. Banks asked.

All of our hands were raised ready to answer.

"Peregrin Took," she called out looking at the front of the class where the small hobbit sat.

"You can get water from your house kitchen where the water is clean and fresh for the plants and a nice bath if you really need it which you do Miss. Banks," he answered.

"Fool of a Took! You can't even think neither learn. Get outside right now," Miss. Banks screamed.

The class laughed at Pippin's answer. He was correct, MIss. Banks smelt of fish. We all watched him walk outside of the school hole.

"Class is dismissed for the day. I want all of you young hobbits to study the alphabet and write it down twice," Miss. Banks told us.

She made her way out and so did we. I gathered my books up and held them in my arms like a baby. Sam all of a sudden not paying attention bumped into me.

"Oh my I'm so sorry Master Merry," Sam said looking up.

"No my dear Sam it is fine," I replied.

he continued walking. I followed him and stopped outside to wait for my friend Frodo. ]Frodo grabbed his books and met me outside. We started walking together up the hill to Bag End.

"I love Pippin and his crazy answers," Frodo said as his bright blue eyes shined in the sunlight.

"As do I ,but I do not accept that he is not learning," I replied looking at Pippin getting scolded by MIss. Banks.

"You should tutor him. It would be an awful help to him and you complain of having nothing to do," Frodo told me.

We started heading up to Bag End where his uncle would help him with his homework.

"I shall. Tell your uncle hi for me. May the rest of your day master Frodo be exceptional to your needs," I said heading down the hill towards the school hole.

"Good day Master Merry," he shouted back at me as we headed different directions.

I stopped and looked around for the young hobbit. I found him walking home all alone.

"Pippin," I called out.

Pippin turned around and looked at me with sad hazel eyes. He was such a small hobbit for his age.

"I heard you weren't doing so well in school," I said as I caught up to him.

"No, I'm not. I got yelled at because I told her that the best way to find a watering source was in my house kitchen," He answered looking sadly at the ground.

"Well, I could possibly tutor you the rest of the year except I may have to skip out on Mondays because that's when Frodo and I go to river to fish," I offered.

"I would like that! I think you and I are going to be good friends," he replied looking up with a smile.

"I do too Pip," I said putting my arm over his shoulder.

We walked down the hill together trying to find a nice shady tree we could study under.

"How old are you because you seem so small ,but yet so mature," I asked him.

"I'm 12 yet I am the height of a 6 year old hobbit. Mother said my growth spurt will come soon," he answered.

"Your mother is right. I was twelve when I grew into my appropriate height which 42 inches," I answered.

"No way I'm still the same 28 inches I was when I was six," he complained kicking a rock.

"It's okay, I was 27 inches before I grew. You might even be taller than me when you grow," I told him.

He looked up and gave me a hug.

"We are going to be the greatest of friends who will do the craziest things together, Merry," he said with his mouth pressed against my vest.

"Yes, we will. We are Merry and Pippin the craziest of them all," I laughed.

He let go and smiled again.

"Maybe we will even go a quest like Master Frodo did," he said.

"I would love that," I replied.

"To the mountain of Erebor," he asked.

"Maybe even further out into the world," I answered.

"To visit the men of Rohan" he questioned.

"Do you study maps," I asked.

"I love maps! I study them all the time," he replied.

"Then that is what we will be studying today," I told him.

"I love you, Merry," he said looking up.

"I love you too Pippin," I replied.


End file.
